This invention relates to a method and system for delivery of a message via a global computer network to a receiver""s telephone with billing to the sender""s billing telephone number.
Message delivery using a global computer network, such as the Internet, is well-known. For example, delivery of electronic messages, such as e-mail, is one of the most common forms of message delivery. However, other types of messages such as pages, telephone messages, facsimiles, short message service (SMS) messages, as well as other types of messages may be delivered via the Internet using a message delivery service.
To use one of these message delivery services, in most cases, a user subscribes to the service by submitting their credit card information over the Internet. After subscribing, the user enters their account information into the service""s website and composes a message, such as by entering a subject line and the body of the message. The user also selects the recipients of the message and selects the delivery method(s) for the message, such as e-mail, fax, pager, etc. An exemplary Internet message delivery service is Envoy Worldwide, Inc.""s xe2x80x9cMessageBlasterxe2x80x9d delivery service.
Although these services work fairly well, they do have some drawbacks. For example, many users of the Internet are reluctant to transmit their credit card information over the Internet. Without submitting credit card information, it may be difficult for a user to subscribe to a message delivery service (particularly if a user wants to quickly subscribe and send a message).
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a global computer network message delivery service. A sender enters a short message for delivery to a recipient""s telephone. The sender also enters the recipient""s telephone number. The sender may also enter the telephone number that he can be reached at in case the recipient wants to converse live with the sender upon receipt of the message. The message and other entered information is authenticated and validated. The sender""s billing telephone number is determined for billing purposes. A call leg is created from a service node to the switch hosting the sender""s billing telephone number. The sender""s inter-exchange carrier codes are determined and another call leg is created from that switch to the recipient""s telephone. After the recipient answers, the service node plays the message (via text-to-speech technology) to the recipient. The inter-exchange carrier codes are used to bill the message service to the sender""s billing telephone number.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that the service is billed to the sender""s billing telephone number so that billing is simple and easy. The sender does not have to give any credit card information over the Internet. The present invention also provides an easy way of communicating without having to directly speak with someone on the telephone.
These and other features, advantages, and aspects of the present invention may be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and by reference to the appended drawings and claims.